Let's go crazy
by Hasseo23
Summary: I honestly don't know how far this story will go on for, but i hope you all will enjoy it :3  A brother, and sister run from their home in Las vegas after a brutal zombie attack. They eventually meet up with some "Friends" , and some very strange people


_**Trisha sanders POV**_

I hate this. Mommy and daddy are argueing again. She will call him a dirty word, then he calls her a dirty

word. Then eventually mommy kicks him out the house. He will be back in less than a week. I just know it  
>This is the norm for our family. I'm glad oliver isin't here. He will usually try to get into the arguement, or try<p>

to 'Calm things down'. Ever since he turned fifteen, he thinks he's a grown up. Truth is, im only seven, and

im already more of a grown up than him.  
>"Well then fine you greedy bastard! Leave!" I hear mommy yell down the hall. Oh great. Now heres<p>

the part where she comes to my room for 'Quality time'. All she does is sit with me, drink, and tell me

everything wrong with their 'Worthless marriage'. I hate it when she's like this, And right on cue, here

she comes bursting into my room, crying by my bed. "Honey, i hope that bastard dies!" wow, this was new.

she never wished death upon daddy till' she was on her third drink.

"It'll be okay mommy. Don't worry. Im here." I say in my sweetest voice as i pat her head. "I love you

baby thishy." I hated her nickname for me. I tried not to sound too displease. "I love you too mommy."  
>She's been in my room a good hour and a half now. I'm starting to wounder what kind of trouble daddy has<p>

gotten into. Probably has a hooker, or ended up in jail as how we're in sin city, it's possible.

It's funny. Oliver iss the only one that really knows that im aware of everything that goes on in our 'family'.

Just then i hear the door slam.  
>Speak oof the devil. "Olie!" i call his nickname hopeing he would respond. im waiting a moment.<br>Then two. "Olie!" I call again. Mommy looks at me confused. She dosen't like oliver much. anyone can

tell, but it's a whole diffrent story when she's venting to you in a drunken fit of rage. "What!" he replies.  
>"Come in here. Help me get mommy to bed!<p>

_**Oliver sanders POV**_

"Damnit. . ." They had another fight. I felt bad for Trisha. She had to endure it most thanks to

our dear mother. I hate them both. I hate who they've become. Moneyhungry. In the end, what is money.

Is it responsible for ouyr happiness? Our big house? I'd like to think so. But it's also the reason people

are after my father. Bad people.

"Yeah, ill be right there." I cross through the kitchen to get to Trisha's room why something catches

my eye. There was a little kid just standing there. But that shoul've been impossible. The security sytem was

top notch. So why was there a kid HERE! "Whatever . . ." I thought out loud. "Ill take care of the little runt just

as soon as i take care of my drunken excuse for a mother.

"How long ago was the fight?" I ask trying to sound concerned for Trisha's sake. "About two hours ago.  
>Where were you olie? I coul've really used the help . . ." Yeah, i felt bad. I was at a party, learning to get wasted so<p>

i could block out all the pain, just like my mother. "I was taking a walk" I lied. I didn't know how much good it would do.

Trisha was a smart girl. "Here, take mom to her room. im going to go take out the trash." My eyes grew wide. "Uhh. . .  
>ill do it." Immediatly she felt something was up. "What did you do!" Great . . . Acusations. "Nothing. Theres just a little<p>

boy outside just standing there. "And you left him there? What if he was stealing something? Or tried to kill us?  
>I bet you left the gate open!" Oh great. More freakin' accusations. "Whatever. Just come with me to get rid of the brat."<br>"Awww are you scared?" She immediatly teased. Ugh at this point i didn't care anymore. I started walking with or without

her.  
>"Heyy! wait for me!" She said running sounding like the seven year old that she is. I can't stand it. She thiks shes<p>

smart. She thinks she's God's gift to earth. Quite honestly i think my parents think that too. Whatever. Not as

if it matters.

"Olie! Hold on a sec. I'm going to go get something from daddy's workbench." She left in a hurry, and not five minuets

later, she returned with a hammer, and a saw. "What are you going to do with those?" I ask just a little confused.  
>"We're going to but the intruder a treehouse" She said . I hate her sarcasm.<br>Okay, lets go outside and tell this runt to get lost."

_**Trisha's POV**_

Truth be told, i was scared. I am the most paranoid person on the plannet. Im thinking in my head 'What if

it's not even a little boy? Just a robot set to explode. Or a trained assasin. Or. . . Or . . .' I needed to quit

acting so scared. 'Act confident damnit!' Finally Oliver broke my train of thought. "Ready to go build the intruder a

treehouse?" Oh yeah, the weapons. I did bring them for a good reason. Daddy's had people try to kill him before.  
>So i brought them for good measure.<br>"Hurry Olie, open the door so we can go help mom." To be honest i forgot about her. She's not my mom.  
>The mom i know and love wouldn't do this to us. Just then oliver opend the door. And what i saw, can never be unseen<p>

in a lifetime.


End file.
